criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamlyn Tomita
|birthplace = Okinawa, Japan |family = Shiro Tomita Asako Tomita |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Tamlyn Naomi Tomita is a Japanese-American actress and singer. Biography Tomita was born on January 27, 1966, in Okinawa, Japan. Her parents are Shiro and Asako Tomita. She graduated from the Granada Hills High School in the San Fernando Valley of Los Angeles, California. Before becoming an actress, she won the title of Queen at the Nisei Week Pageant in Los Angeles in 1984, and also Miss Nikkei International in 1985. In 1984, Tomita got her big break after traveling to Hawaii as part of her Queen of Nisei Week title. There, she was selected as part of a casting call by director John G. Avildsen to make her acting debut in The Karate Kid, Part II. In her persona life, Tomita contributes a lot of her time to non-profit events to help the Japanese-American community in California. In addition to acting, she has also started a singing career. On Criminal Minds Tomita portrayed Doctor Linda Kimura in the Season Four episode "Amplification". Filmography *Resurrection (2014) as Dr. Toni Willis (4 episodes) *Teacher of the Year (2014) as Vivian Lew *Teen Wolf (2014) as Noshiko Yukimura (7 episodes) *Awesome Asian Bad Guys (2014) as Tamlyn/Pamlyn *Chasing Life (2014) as Molly (2 episodes) *True Blood (2013) as Ms. Suzuki (2 episodes) *Bones (2013) as Dr. Alice Crawford *Hollywood Heights (2012) as Sarah Medeiros (2 episodes) *Touch (2012) as Kazuko Osugi *Glee (2011-2012) as Julia Chang (3 episodes) *White Room: 02B3 (2012) as Five (short) *Days of Our Lives (2012) as Dr. Ellen Yu (8 episodes) *Make It or Break It (2012) as Dr. Lim *The Protector (2011) as Katrina *Law & Order: LA (2010-2011) as Miwako Nishizawa (10 episodes) *The Chicago Code (2011) as Prosecutor *The Charles Kim Show (2011) as Herself (short) *A Super Duper Exotic Erotic Fetish Sexy Must See Story... A Tragedy of Oriental Proportions! (2010) as Helen (short) *Starlight Inn (2010) as Grace Kim (short) *Memphis Beat (2010) as Noreen Drake *The Mikado Project (2010) as Viola *Tekken (2010) as Jun Kazama *Heroes (2007-2010) as Ishi Nakamura (3 episodes) *Private Practice (2009) as Katie's Lawyer *Eureka (2006-2009) as Kim Anderson/Kim Yamazaki (5 episodes) *General Hospital (2008-2009) as Giselle (6 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2009) as Dr. Sarah Fordham *Criminal Minds - "Amplification" (2009) TV episode - Dr. Linda Kimura *The Mentalist (2009) as Lauri Medina *Why Am I Doing This? (2009) as Donna *Monk (2009) as Eileen Hill *Stargate: Atlantis (2006-2008) as Chinese Ambassador Shen Xiaoyi (2 episodes) *Finding Madison (2008) as Beth *Saving Grace (2008) as Tori Chen *The Eye (2008) as Mrs. Cheung *Two Sisters (2008) as Shakti *Women's Murder Club (2007) as Sachiko Johannes *Pandemic (2007) as Melissa Lo *Peace (2006) as Sandy Sakai (short) *Independent Lens (2006) as Vivian (TV series documentary) *Stargate SG-1 (2006) as Shen Xiaoyi (2 episodes) *Only the Brave (2006) as Mary Takata *Commander in Chief (2006) as Randy *True Love & Mimosa Tea (2005) as Rebecca Nakasone (short) *Gaijin - Ama-me Como Sou (2005) as Maria Yamashita Salinas *North Shore (2004-2005) as Xao (2 episodes) *Jane Doe: Now You See It, Now You Don't (2005) as Helen Morriston *Strong Medicine (2004) as Dr. Nash *The Day After Tomorrow (2004) as Janet Tokada *The Perfect Party (2004) as Mom *Threat Matrix (2003) as Special Agent Nicole Hill *24 (2002-2003) as Jenny Dodge (5 episodes) *The Agency (2003) as Elizabeth (2 episodes) *JAG (2002-2003) as Lt. Cmdr. Tracy Manetti (7 episodes) *Robot Stories (2003) as Marcia *007: Nightfire (2002) as Makiko Hayashi (video game, voice) *For the People (2002) as Dr. Chaney *The Shield (2002) as Wanda Higoshi *Crossing Jordan (2001) as Dr. Grace Yakura (3 episodes) *Providence (2001) as Mary Cassidy *Walking Shadow (2001) as Rikki Wu *FreakyLinks (2001) as Emma Reed *The Michael Richards Show (2000) as Ming *Nash Bridges (2000) as Amy Chin (2 episodes) *Betty Anderson (2000) as Detective Miyamoto (short) *Requiem (2000) as Fong (short) *Runaway Virus (2000) as Monique Chao *Will & Grace (1999) as Naomi *Seven Days (1999) as Michelle *The Last Man on Planet Earth (1999) as Agent Kara Hastings *Life Tastes Good (1999) as Julie Sado *Chicago Hope (1996-1998) as Jennifer Watanabe/Tina (2 episodes) *Living Out Loud (1998) as Bob's Wife *Soundman (1998) as Butch's Wife *Hundred Percent (1998) as Thaise *Raven: Return of the Black Dragons (1997) as Kim Tanaka *The Sentinel (1997) as Suzanne Tomaki *Touch (1997) as Prosecutor *The Killing Jar (1997) as Diane Sanford *The Burning Zone (1996-1997) as Dr. Kimberly Shiroma (11 episodes) *Sisters (1995) as Kiri Adams (2 episodes) *Four Rooms (1995) as Wife (segment "The Misbehavers") *Vanishing Son (1995) as Lan Chi *Murder, She Wrote (1994) as Det. Sharon Matsumoto *Vanishing Son IV (1994) as Lanchi *Living Single (1994) as Mary *Highlander (1994) as Midori Koto *One West Waikiki (1994) as Taylor Chun *Vanishing Son II (1994) as Lanchi *Picture Bride (1994) as Kana *Time Trax (1994) as Toshi *The Joy Luck Club (1993) as Waverly *Babylon 5: The Gathering (1993) as Lt. Cmdr. Laurel Takashima *Raven (1992) as Kim Tanaka *Quantum Leap (1992) as Tamlyn Matsuda *Come See the Paradise (1990) as Lily Yuriko Kawamura/McGann *Hiroshima: Out of the Ashes (1990) as Sally *Vietnam, Texas (1990) as Lan *Santa Barbara (1987-1988) as Ming Li/Lily Murakami (31 episodes) *To Heal a Nation (1988) as Maya Ying Lin *Hiroshima Maiden (1988) as Miyeko *Tour of Duty (1987) as VC Peasant Woman *Hawaiian Dream (1987) as Karren Saito *The Karate Kid, Part II (1986) as Kumiko 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses